


we are judged by the company we keep

by d__T



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Sam is a Good Guy and doesn't deserve Any Of This, T'Challa doesn't give a fuck about your traditions, T'Challa is a king and acts like it, sam deserves all the good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Sam's taking a breather/extended vacation in Wakanda, under T'Challa's patronage and T'Challa surprises him. Could he really say no?





	we are judged by the company we keep

Sam is studying. He doesn't know what else to do and doing nothing gives him anxiety. So he's cracked the Wakandan psych books. It's fascinating stuff, really, but he's staring out the window at the breathtaking landscape.

The wood-block tonk of a notification on his tablet pulls him back from the scenery and into the small room he has been (temporarily) gifted with. It says that his presence is requested by King T'Challa, in T'Challa's offices.

Sam grabs his badge and goes. Wakanda may be a utopia, but underneath running a kingdom is still a lot of paperwork and security procedures are security procedures. Something about that is hilarious to Sam.

"Sam!" T'Challa says warmly. "Glad you could make it."

"Your Highness." Sam dips his head and then smiles. Protocol is protocol, too. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm missing my Captain America." T'Challa says, like they don't all know that Steve is still tearing up every sticky HYDRA tentacle he can find. "I'm promoting you."

"What." Sam says flatly. He feels like he's time skipping back to the start of that sentence every time he reaches the end. "You can't just _say_ I'm Captain America now! I'm just a guy! You're not even American! This isn't the army!"

Sam manages to shut up, but not before T'Challa gets this sly amused expression. "I'm doing it anyway."

"Steve-" Sam says.

"-is the man, not the symbol. And the symbol needs to continue on." T'Challa inserts smoothly. "Steve thinks you're a good man. That seems to be all the qualifications for the position, besides being 'a reckless idiot'." T'Challa sounds like he's quoting Barnes, somehow. Sam smirks.

"Okay." Sam says. "Still don't think you can do this."

T'Challa shrugs. "I don't care. Now come on, I've got asses to kick and I want my bird on overwatch."

Sam chokes. That's flirting. He can tell. He knows what that is and he desperately need a guide on how to not fuck this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Other titles as proposed by the 4th  
> Captain Conscription  
> Captain Reckless Idiot  
> Captain Bad Life Choices


End file.
